


Hurt

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto ends up in hospital after a weevil hunt gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: Janto + something related to Ianto being in the hospital(as a patient).

Ianto regained consciousness slowly, not sure at first where he was or what had happened. The last thing he could remember was being on a weevil hunt with Jack. The beeping of monitors and the smell of antiseptic in the air began to penetrate his foggy brain. So he must be in hospital. Had something happened? Where was Jack? Had he died? Was he somewhere waking up alone?

He began to try to move in the bed, powered by the adrenaline rush from his sudden panic. But he was stopped, both by his injuries and by the hands that suddenly were on his shoulders trying to calm him. Hands he would know anywhere. He instantly relaxed. Jack was fine. Ianto settled back down and found himself looking into Jack's eyes.

“Hey, there. I guess you have some questions? No, actually, don't try to talk, I'll just explain. I'd hate to have the nurses gang up on me. Well, maybe another time, but not until you can be involved.” Jack winked and continued. “I'm guessing you remember chasing that weevil. Well, turns out, it wasn't just one. Another one caught you from behind. And when you noticed him and turned around, he got you from neck to stomach with his claws. At that point, I just had to use my Webley, and get you some help. I would have called Owen, but I knew you needed a real hospital. Told them it was a dog attack. See? I can come up with cover stories if I need to. I'm not completely helpless.”

Jack was rambling, both out of fear for his lover, and relief that he hadn't lost Ianto. He was there, albeit in a hospital bed, alive. Once Ianto healed, Jack would have hours of fun reacquainting himself with every inch of skin to make sure everything was as it should be and to map any new marks Ianto gained from this experience. He might often have trouble admitting it, to himself and especially to his Welshman, but he did love Ianto Jones. Truly and deeply. And seeing him hurt like this broke something in him. But he'd manage. For Ianto's sake.

“Luckily, there shouldn't be any lasting damage, you'll have some scarring, but that's OK. I like my men to have the rugged look.” Another wink while he took a deep breath. “But seriously, Ianto. It could have been so much worse.....you could have died. And I don't know what I would have done. I may have fallen in love with you. I tried so hard not to, but you just managed to get past every defense I have. And I'm pretty sure you love me.....even if I know you'll probably never say it out loud. That's fine. Deeds show more than words ever could. I just felt like you needed to know.”

“Now, that's enough of me. You've had a rough day. Sleep now, Ianto. I'll still be here when you wake up. The others can handle anything else that comes up. You are the most important thing in my life.”

Ianto's eyes filled with tears. The pain medication was keeping him from suffering, and even though the haze was keeping him from completely being in the moment, Jack's words reached him. Ianto closed his eyes, suddenly overcome by the need for sleep. He might not recall this later, but for now, he knew he was loved.


End file.
